En souvenir de Montigny
by Nelja
Summary: /Série des Claudine, de Colette/ Pendant Claudine à Paris. Claudine ne sait pas elle-même pourquoi elle repasse près de chez Luce ; pour lui accorder une dernière scène de séparation, sans doute. Claudine/Luce.


_Cette fic a été écrite pour so-yuyu sur le sujet : Claudine/Luce. Basé surtout sur le second livre quand Claudine est Paris et retrouve Luce. J'aimerais des interactions entre les deux demoiselles devenues presque adultes, avec Claudine qui manipule toujours Luce. Pourquoi pas un peu de bdsm ? (Vu comment Claudine torturait Luce à l'école, c'est pratiquement canon xD)_

* * *

Quand je m'interroge sur les raisons qui m'ont fait m'aventurer à nouveau devant les fenêtres de Luce, je confesse que la compassion n'y a pas joué un grand rôle. Peut-être étais-je magnanime et voulais-je finalement lui accorder cette dernière scène devant témoins. Ou peut-être était-ce ma nouvelle gloire de parisienne, qui se flatte du scandale public plutôt que d'en tirer honte. Paris, repaire de débauche, comme on nous l'a toujours dit ! On apprend des choses, mais pas les plus édifiantes, ça non !

Ou peut-être étais-je juste curieuse de voir ce dont était capable la petite Luce, autre que de voler l'argent de sa soeur pour fuir à Paris se jeter dans les bras d'un vieillard ! Etait-ce un accès unique ou le début d'une grande maladie ? Que pourrait-elle bien me faire - à quelles extrémités pourrais-je la pousser - avec ce courage tout neuf qu'elle avait, et dont je n'avais rien vu ?

A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas à tout cela sur le moment. J'étais juste pressée, et si je passais devant chez elle, je me disais que c'était le chemin le plus court, et que je n'allais pas lui permettre de changer mes plans.

Un pas, deux pas, je me demande si elle peut me voir. Ha, elle n'est peut-être même pas chez elle, pauvre gourde de Claudine ! Qui fait la belle pour le compte de personne, ou plutôt de toute la rue, mais je me moque bien d'eux. Dix pas, onze pas, douze pas, ça y est, je passe sous ses fenêtres. Rien ne se passe. Tant pis, tant mieux ! Vingt pas, vingt-et-un, fausse alerte, probablement.

"Claudine !"

Je souris. je devrais grimacer, très probablement. Il y a quelques jours encore, je craignais de retourner ici et de la retrouver. Souvent femme varie, bien fol qui s'y fie ! Et elle, sera-t-elle la même petite courtisane que j'ai abandonnée en pleurs il y a quelques jours ?

Mon coeur se serre quand je la vois, une drôle d'étreinte chaude et presque vaporeuse, mais cela s'estompe dès que je comprends. Elle ne porte pas une de ses jolies robes aux rubans de luxure, mais une robe de Montigny, une ancienne, une vraie ! Ha, les souvenirs qui enlacent le coeur.

Avant que je puisse dire un mot, elle me prend le bras - de façon si décidée, l'on pourrait croire que nous sommes amies, et si décente pourtant. Aurais-tu apprivoisé ton propre coeur, petite Luce ? Voudrais-tu jouer comme une égale ? Il est temps que je reprenne mon autorité, et vivement ! Je lui enfonce mes ongles dans le bras, et elle ouvre la bouche en un cri muet, une larme au coin de l'oeil. Voilà qui ne ment pas.

Je me sens bien en droit d'exiger, d'un ton sévère : "Dis-moi la vérité ! Est-ce ton vieux qui t'a appris à t'habiller en poupée selon ses désirs ? Dis-moi, tu as déjà mis cette robe pour lui ?"

"Claudine, tu es méchante," dit-elle d'une voix qui s'effrite. "Mais tu me griffes avec tes jolies mains et tu me laisses marcher près de toi, alors ce n'est pas grave. Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose, s'il te plait, et ne me parle pas de lui."

Je la suis, trop curieuse, furieuse contre moi-même, et je me venge sur elle et sur sa seconde requête. "Contrairement à toi, je ne le vois pas assez souvent pour me sentir lassée de ce sujet de conversation. Et ne devrais-je pas prendre garde ? Il paraît qu'il est si jaloux. Que dira-t-il de ta vertu si on nous trouve ensemble ?"

Un instant, elle a un ricanement féroce. "Ha, si tu crois qu'il peut comprendre ces choses ! Qu'il est bête, il ne surveille que les garçons ! Mais j'ai tout prévu quand même. Je lui dira que je suis allée narguer une camarade de classe moins riche que moi, que je suis allée d'abord lui faire croire que j'étais toujours pauvre, et que je me vengerai de ses moqueries en agitant ensuite ma richesse sous le nez !" Oh, Luce, capricieuse et mesquine, et si naturellement menteuse qu'elle peut faire avaler n'importe quoi en faisant mine d'être seulement capricieuse et mesquine. Si j'étais un homme, je ne voudrais pas l'avoir comme maîtresse, allez.

"Alors que tu comptes t'adonner à des péchés bien plus vilains que l'orgueil." Elle ne nie pas, la vilaine, elle rit, peut-être exprès, pour montrer les fossettes de ces joues, parce que la petite chatte peut être douée. Je ne lui ai rien promis. En fait, si je me rappelle, je lui ai promis de ne plus la toucher. Mais je suis une vilaine fille moi aussi. Que comptent mes promesses devant ce que j'ai envie de faire ? Et vraiment, j'aime trop retrouver la Luce de chez moi. Déjà je ne mentionne plus son vieux que parce que j'ai besoin de me dégoûter, plus que pour la torturer vraiment. Ha, si elle savait, serait-elle blessée par ce manque de motivation ? Ou je pourrais mordre son cou blanc. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais était-il si appétissant auparavant ?

Je résiste encore, je rappelle à l'ordre son coeur et le mien. "Ha, tu as l'air de t'amuser avec lui ! Tu es contente de l'avoir rencontré ?"

Elle s'arrache à moi ; suis-je allée trop loin, cette fois ? Elle me regarde en face, sa main convulsant en l'air comme si elle cherchait la mienne à nouveau. Un instant, je vérifie que mes bras à moi sont bien rangés le long de mon corps. Nous sommes à l'entrée d'un de ces petits parcs laids dont Paris a le secret, une enclave de nature languissant maladivement dans sa cage.

"Ha, Claudine," balbutie-t-elle, "ne me demande pas de regarder ce que j'ai de près, parce que sinon je verrais que tu es tout ce qu'il y a eu de bien dans ma vie."

Je pourrais rire, s'il n'y avait pas de quoi pleurer. Moi, une bonne chose pour elle ? Est-elle donc aveugle, ou juste si malheureuse ?

Elle se trouve maintenant toute timide devant moi, attendant mon jugement - he, nous ne sommes pas à Montigny, je ne lancerai pas d'encre sur tes vêtements. Quand elle voit que je ne réagis pas, elle a un très léger soupir - de soulagement ou de déception ? - et reprend ma main. "Viens, viens, nous y sommes presque !"

Et nous voilà dans le parc laid rempli de gens stupides. En vérité, je suis peut-être un peu jalouse ? Je voudrais qu'elle regarde et qu'elle compare. Je voudrais qu'elle me dise que cela la dégoûte, que plutôt que de vivre chez lui elle y finirait plutôt seule dans les rues, que plutôt que de porter ses vêtements elle irait mieux toute nue. Je sais bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas la force, pas même celle de le dire. Mais moi, que ferais-je dans sa situation ? Oh, je ne serais jamais si perdue et désespérée, et c'est bien pour cela que je ne sais rien.

La voilà qui se glisse derrière une haie d'arbustes, et je la suis. Et je ne suis pas si bête, je sais bien ce qu'elle veut m'offrir, ce qu'elle veut me prendre, encore un peu d'illusions de quand je condescendais à la battre comme plâtre.

Je condescends à dire "Cet endroit est un peu moins horrible que le reste de Paris." et cela lui arrache un large sourire. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup. Et il est vrai qu'il y a presque une odeur d'herbe, ici, et que l'ombre des arbres laisse des taches de soleil juste ce qu'il faut ! Il ferait presque frais, et c'est bien bon, mais le muret sur lequel on peut s'asseoir, embrassé par le soleil toute la journée, restitue sa chaleur en joyeux baisers de pierre. Oh, et cette odeur ! J'avais bien réalisé qu'il n'y avait pas de vraie herbe ici, mais ce n'est pas la même chose de le sentir. J'en emplis mes poumons - un peu trop, ce n'est qu'une petite île de verdure, les remugles de la ville sont cachées derrière quand on va trop loin.

Je pourrais autoriser Luce à s'asseoir à côté de moi, pour sa peine, et je tapote doucement le banc de pierre. Mais la voilà qui tombe à genoux dans l'herbe et appuie sa tête contre la cuisse. Je suis choquée, proprement choquée. Pas au sens où je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut, au contraire, je le comprends trop bien.

"Mais dis donc, ma fille, ne pourrais-tu pas faire au moins semblant d'avoir de la vertu ?" Pour qui, pour moi ? Ha, bonne farce. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des témoins. Je plonge la main dans ses cheveux doux et fins, je m'y attache comme un poisson pris par des algues, puis je tire et je tords.

Ma petite Luce laisse échapper un cri de plaisir et frotte sa joue contre ma jambe. Je l'ai sans doute cherché. He, nous sommes de grandes filles maintenant, ou du moins Luce l'est, et je n'arrive pas à croire en un monde où je le suis moins qu'elle.

"Sais-tu, je ne t'aimerais pas plus pour autant, je t'aimerais moins." Je m'écoute parler comme une étrangère, je ne sais plus ce que je dis et je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas non.

"Oh, si tu peux m'aimer moins, cela veut dire que tu m'aimes un peu." souffle-t-elle contre ma peau.

"Tu es une petite peste égoïste." Je tire ses cheveux en arrière, je découvre sa gorge que je mords, fort. Et comme je me retrouve ainsi en équilibre instable, je choisis, plutôt que de me tordre peu élégamment sur une fesse et un coude, de finir de la pousser à terre, et je me couche sur elle, toujours tortillonnnant ses cheveux qui seront un désastre après, et ne cessant mes coups de dents que pour lui souffler "C'est toujours ce que tu veux qui comptes, et tu m'arales, ma robe sera toute abîmée." Avant - je n'ose appeler cette époque autrefois - c'est elle qui fuyait les herbes qui tachent et les accrocs à sa robe.

Elle gémit encore. "Je veux juste... je veux juste te faire plaisir, ma Claudine, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras." He, je sais bien cela, je vois comment elle a monté son petit spectacle, et est-ce normal que mon orgueil soit si piqué quand elle y arrive ? Oh, ces odeurs, comme celle de sa peau corde bien avec celle des feuilles fraîches, comme elles se mêlent en une odeur de souvenirs ! Ce petit visage apeuré, comme si je n'étais pas ce qui lui est arrivé de meilleur mais au contraire de plus terrible ! Je la griffe, laissant une traînée rouge sur son bras, et me raccroche au fait qu'elle est plus égarée encore que moi. Mais dis-moi, Claudine, que penserait mon cher neveu Marcel de ce moment de folle passion ? Je peux l'imaginer trouver ce morceau d'instincts animaux et de nostalgie aveugle _follement romantique_, et s'avancer pour mieux voir, faisant mine très visiblement de ne pas nous déranger. C'est une bonne rigolade, allez, et je ris doucement contre la peau de Luce.

Elle a posé une main sur mes reins, et caresse du bout des doigts, ce qui est bien meilleur que cela devrait être. "Je te fais rire ?" demande-t-elle, un espoir au coin des lèvres - elle veut un non, ou elle aime assez être humiliée pour vouloir un oui, est-ce que je suis dans sa tête ?

"En vérité, non. Je pense à un mien neveu qui est très impliqué dans ton bonheur, petit animal, et qui ferait des chansons s'il était là, avec un luth peut-être." Elle me regarde comme si je me moquais d'elle - je ne peux la blâmer, et de fait, ma nouvelle vie de famille ne la regarde pas - mais elle n'interrompt pas ses discrètes caresses.

Je poursuis. "Tu sembles penser que j'invente cela juste pour de rire. Or tu ne t'amuses pas, petite fille désobéissante. Souris pour moi."

Elle sourit, en une grimace au début, puis alors que je l'encourage de quelques caresses, cela semble vrai. Elle est si fausse, et avec moi, elle a toujours semblé plus vraie que n'importe qui, c'est à désespérer.

Je l'embrasse pour la peine, sur un éclat de soleil qui sautille sur sa joue à travers les feuilles agitées par le vent. Disons que, si elle sait plus de choses que moi, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de la laisser en prendre avantage, alors que je lui remonte sa jupe de campagnarde autour de sa taille.

"Claudine," murmure-t-elle entre deux gémissements, "ma Claudine, Montigny te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Emmène-moi là-bas, fuyons ensemble, je dormirais dans les bois, si je pouvais seulement être avec toi, oh, Claudine."

Et le plus étrange, c'est que je la crois - je pense qu'elle avait prévu de me dire cela depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'elle a prévu de me montrer cet endroit peut-être, ou depuis que je l'ai rejetée. Je pense qu'elle essaie toujours de me manipuler et qu'elle a besoin d'une punition pour comprendre sa place, même si là où nous en sommes les punitions lui feraient plus de bien encore que les baisers. Mais je n'en pense pas moins qu'elle le ferait, si je l'en mettais au défi.

Que lui dire, que je préfèrerais Montigny sans elle ? Ce serait trop méchant, et surtout, ce ne serait même pas vrai, et je ne m'abaisse pas à lui mentir, plus maintenant. Mais une part de ma vie est passée ici et je n'ai plus envie de fuir. Je me suis rangée, en même temps qu'elle devenait folle. Comme les choses peuvent être bêtes parfois, quand rien n'arrive au bon moment. Si un jour quelqu'un - Marcel ? - écrit notre histoire, qu'il écrive cela en gros sous le titre.

Je ne refuse pas, je ne réponds même pas, mais elle sait. Et c'est sans doute en compensation que je l'autorise à être ma servante, que je baisse ma barrière d'orgueil et lui permets de me plaire comme si nous étions seules au monde. Elle rit et pleure comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et dans un moment de compassion qui ne me ressemble pas, je me retrouve à espérer qu'elle aura mieux.

"Reviendras-tu ?" me demande-t-elle, pressée contre moi comme un chat qui ronronne alors que je joue avec ses cheveux.

"Si j'en ai l'envie." réponds-je avec une sincérité qui me dépasse.

"Je t'attendrai toujours, toujours, même si je devais oublier tout le reste." murmure-t-elle encore, et pour quelques instants encore, je regarde le soleil se coucher lentement, et ramener l'ombre sur son visage.


End file.
